Versuchung
by Azrahunter
Summary: Korra ist Studentin an der RCU und belegt Ausnahmsweise eine Vorlesung, die nicht zu ihrem Studiengang gehört. Niemals hätte sie gedacht, dass diese Entscheidung alles ändern wird.


„Hey, du weißt aber schon, dass dein Starren mittlerweile mega auffällig ist, oder?" Opal kicherte leise und versetzte mir einen Schlag in den Nacken, sodass ich aus meinem Träumen erwachte. Böse funkelte ich das jüngere Mädchen an. Es war schon das zweite Mal, dass sie mich beim Starren erwischt hatte und ich war sauer. Sauer, weil ich mich nicht zusammenreißen konnte und ich garantiert die gesamte Vorlesung nacharbeiten musste und zwar allein.

Aber es ging nicht anders. Sie stand dort vorne, selbstbewusst und wunderschön, dabei war sie gerade dabei ein Schaubild zu erklären, doch ich konnte mich auf nichts, außer auf ihr schönes Gesicht konzentrieren. Professor Sato schien einen Witz gemacht zu haben, denn alle im Saal lachten und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihr Lippen und ich schmolz dahin. Diese Frau war unbeschreiblich.

Ich hatte schon vier Semester meines Politikstudiums hinter mir und hatte eigentlich nichts in einer Maschinenbau- und Technikvorlesung zu suchen, doch mein Vater wollte, dass ich mich nicht zu sehr auf Politik fixierte. So hatte ich mich entschlossen, diese Vorlesung außerhalb meines Curriculums zu besuchen. Es war eine Einführungsvorlesung, also hatte ich Hoffnung, dass ich die Klausur sogar bestehen würde.

Opal, eine alte Schulfreundin von mir, besuchte die selbe Vorlesung, weil sie Luft- und Raumfahrtechnik studierte. Anfangs erfreut darüber ein bekanntes Gesicht in dem großen Saal zu finden, bereute ich es, dass ich mich jede Vorlesung neben Opal setzte.

Schon als ich mich für diese Veranstaltung angemeldet hatte, hatte ich das Gerücht gehört, dass jemand neues für den Fachbereich Technik gekommen war und diese Vorlesung übernehmen würde. Die Uni hatte ein großes Geheimnis um den neuen Dozenten gemacht, was so gar nicht üblich war und nur dafür sorgte, dass es unendliche viele Spekulationen gab.

Zu Beginn hieß es, es würde bloß wieder Professor Varrick sein, der schon mehrere Male als Gastdozent Vorlesungen übernommen hatte. Das war auch meine Hoffnung gewesen, denn seine Klausuren galten als Kinderspiel. Single-Choice Fragebögen und ein paar Schaubilder hieß es, sodass ich, mit vielen anderen zusammen, auf Varrick hoffte. Niemals hätte einer gedacht, dass am ersten Vorlesungstag eine junge Frau vor uns stehen würde.

Professor Asami Sato, 26 Jahre alt, jüngste Dozentin des Technikbereiches und dazu auch noch Tochter des Wirtschaftslöwen Hiroshi Sato, hatte die freie Stelle an der Uni übernommen. Als sie den Saal betrat hielten alle die Luft an, Männer und Frauen, denn sie war eine Göttin, die unter den Menschen wandelte.

Sie war unglaublich Intelligent und es schüchterte mich fast ein, dass sie bloß ein Jahr älter war als ich und trotzdem meine Dozentin war. Auf der anderen Seite verursachte diese Frau meine feuchten Träume, welche ich auch gerne mal während ihrer Vorlesung hatte.

„Oh, du bist so am Arsch, Korra. Du wirst die Klausur niemals bestehen, wenn du deine Zeit damit verbringst, Sato unter den Rock zu gucken." Opal lachte wieder leise und notierte sich das Schaubild, während ich mit rotem Kopf, versuchte mich zu verstecken. Sie hatte recht, denn dadurch, dass Professor Sato die Vorlesung übernommen hatte, würde die Klausur mit Sicherheit schwer werden, denn sie setzte ein gewisses Grundwissen voraus, dass bei mir definitiv nicht vorhanden war.

„Ich erwarte, dass Sie alle zumindest die äußeren Teile benennen können, denn so etwas wird garantiert in Ihrer Klausur vorkommen." Sato trug ihre schwarzen, langen und lockigen Haare offen und warf beim Sprechen ihr Haar über die Schulter und ich fühlte, wie es in meinem Bauch kribbelte. Ich hatte es natürlich versäumt die Teile zu notieren und versuchte ein Blick auf Opals Notizen zu erhaschen.

Plötzlich fuhr Opals Hand nach oben, sodass ich vor Schreck von meinem Stuhl fiel, was Professor Satos Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenkte. „Alles okay bei Ihnen?" Sato verengte ihre Augen um zu erkennen was geschehen war und ich versuchte mich so schnell es ging, zu sortieren und auf meinen Platz zu setzten. „Alles gut, hab mich nur erschrocken, als mein Sitznachbar die Hand gehoben hat." Ein leises Raunen ging durch den Saal und die Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Opal, deren Hand immer noch in der Luft war und wartete, dass sie eine Frage stellen durfte.

„Werden Sie die Folien von heute Online stellen? Ich habe nämlich nicht jedes Schaubild abzeichnen können." Die Dozentin lächelte und nickte Opal stumm zu und man konnte hören, wie die Anspannung von vielen Schultern fiel. „Ich stelle alles was wichtig ist noch mal Online und das sollten Sie sich vor der Klausur alle einmal angesehen haben. Wenn Sie das alles können und verstehen, werden Sie keine Probleme haben, die Klausur zu bestehen." Ihre grünen Augen bohrten sich plötzlich in meine und ich musste die Luft anhalten. Professor Sato lächelte leicht und ich hätte schwören können, dass sie mir zugezwinkert hatte.

„Ich wünschen Ihnen allen noch eine schöne Woche. Wir sehen uns in der nächsten Sitzung." Nach ihrer Verabschiedung wurde es laut, Taschen und Bücher wurden zugemacht und langsam liefen die Studenten aus dem Hörsaal. Erschlagen von meinem Pech, blieb ich noch eine Weile sitzen.

„Möchtest du nicht mit? Bo und ich wollten beim Chinesen etwas essen", fragte Opal, während sie verzweifelt versuchte ihre Tasche zu schließen, die mit endlos vielen Büchern gefüllt war. „Ne, heute nicht. Ich habe später noch Fußball und ich kann nicht so gut Sport machen, wenn ich mich vorher vollstopfe." Als sie sich davonmachte, wippte ihr kinnlanges schwarzes Haar und ich fragte mich, ob Opal wusste, wie schön sie eigentlich war. Sie hatte vor kurzem angefangen meinen besten Freund Bolin zu daten und ich musste dem Idioten unbedingt sagen, dass er Opal behalten musste. Sie war perfekt für ihn.

Langsam leerte sich der Saal und ich erkannte, dass es Zeit war für mich zu gehen. Wenn ich pünktlich zum Training erscheinen wollte, musste ich mich jetzt langsam auf den Weg machen. Meinen Rucksack auf dem Rücken und die Sporttasche in einer Hand, begann ich aus dem Saal zu laufen, als ein Räuspern meine Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

Professor Sato saß an ihrem Tisch neben dem Rednerpult. Tiefluftholend erkannte ich, dass zwei Knöpfe ihrer weinroten Bluse geöffnete waren und einen guten Einblick in ihr Dekolleté gewährten. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei Ihnen, Miss Waters? Sie schienen so abgelenkt während der Vorlesung, dabei hörte ich, dass Sie eigentlich eine aufmerksame Studentin sind."

Eine Hand im Nacken, versuchte ich mein Unbehagen zu verbergen und ging einen Schritt näher zu ihr und hoffte, dass man meinen rasenden Herzschlag nicht hörte. „N-Nein, es ist alles gut, Professor Sato. Nur etwas zu wenig Schlaf und zu viel Training." Sie stütze sich auf ihrem Tisch ab und legte ihre Hände unter ihr Kinn. „Sie sollten sich nicht überarbeiten, Miss Waters. Diese Einführung ist nicht auf die leichte Schulter zu nehmen und ich wie hörte, studieren Sie eigentlich Politik, was bestimmt nicht weniger lernintensiv ist." Sie suchte meinen Blick, sie strahlte puren Sex aus und ich versuchte meinen Körper unter Kontrolle zu bringen, der förmlich nach ihr schrie. „Falls Sie Hilfe brauchen, können Sie mich immer fragen. In meiner Sprechstunde kann ich Ihnen bestimmt bei Verständnisproblemen helfen." Bevor ich reagieren konnte, stand Sato vor mir und drückte mir einen Zettel in die Hand. Es war ihre Visitenkarte.

„Keine Sorge, Professor Sato, ich habe alles unter Kontrolle."

„Hey, Waters! Schwing deinen Hinter auf den Platz oder du musst nach dem Training 30 Runden um den Platz laufen!" Coach Lin Beifong, der Löwenzahn unter allen Blumen der Uni, war härter als jede Schuhsohle. Nicht ohne Grund gehörte unser Team zu den besten des Landes und war gerade dabei die Meisterschaft zu gewinnen.

„Warum bist du heute zu spät, Captain?", fragte Jinora während sie mir zum Aufwärmen einen Pass zuspielte. Sie war die Tochter des Universitätsdirektor Tenzin Coleman und gleichzeitig so etwas wie eine Schwester für mich. Ich war mit sechszehn zu ihr und ihrer Familie gezogen, damit ich die Republic City High und jetzt die Republic City University besuchen konnte. Ihr Vater war mein Patenonkel und ihre Mutter Pema, die beste Freundin meiner Mutter.

„Ich habe mir noch die Schaubilder von Satos Vorlesung angesehen und hab dabei die Zeit vergessen. Diese Dinger sind einfach so unglaublich kompliziert und ich weiß nicht, wie ich das alles bis zum Klausurtermin in meinen Kopf bekommen soll. Hätte ich den Mist nur letztes Semester gemacht, dann hätte ich Varrick gehabt und hätte nicht so viel lernen müssen." Um meinen Frust abzubauen, schoss ich mit all meiner Kraft aufs Tor und Ginger hatte keine Chance den Ball zu halten.

„Hey, ihr sollt euch zu passen und nicht den Torhüter umbringen! Ich war dabei mich zu dehnen, Idiot!" Ginger warf den Ball in meine Richtung, wütend sah sie mich an, bis ich ihr zuzwinkerte und ich sehen konnte wie ihre Wangen rot wurden.

„Das ist echt nicht nett von dir, Korra. Du weißt ganz genau, dass Ginger seit Monaten auf dich steht. Du kannst nicht mit ihr flirten und sie dann wieder wochenlang kaltlassen." Jinora schlug mir auf den Nacken, wie Opal es heute schon getan hatte. Ich streichte über meinen schon genug geschlagenen Nacken. „Jetzt übertreibst du aber, ich habe ihr bloß zugezwinkert und ihr nicht gleich ein Haus und Kinder versprochen. Ich würde sagen, dass das was du Kai antust, nicht fair ist. Der arme Junge muss jedes Mal kalt duschen, wenn er unsere WG verlässt. Warum hast du ihn noch nicht rangelassen, kannst du mir das mal sagen?" Jinora schnappte hörbar nach Luft bevor sie auf der Stelle kehrtmachte und wütend den Ball holte, den Ginger weggeworfen hatte.

Jinny hatte recht, ich konnte nicht mit den Gefühlen der anderen spielen, aber seit meiner Trennung von Amon vor zwei Jahren und dem kurzen, aber schmerzhaften Abenteuer mit Kuvira, wollte ich von ernsten Dingen erstmal weg. Und Ginger war echt hübsch, auch wenn ich bisher nicht mehr gemacht hatte, als ihr ein paar Komplimente zugeben, versuchte Jinora mich auf den rechten Pfad zu bringen. Die kleine war seit einem Jahr mit Kai zusammen und schwor, dass er die Liebe ihres Lebens war. Nur ließ sie den Armen Jungen nicht ran, sodass es mir leidtat, wenn er unsere Wohnung verließ und versuchte sich nicht anmerken zulassen, wie sehr ihn das mitnahm.

Meine Gedanken schweiften zu Asami Sato und ich fragte mich, woher sie meinen Namen wusste. Technik war nicht mein normaler Fachbereich und ich war mir sicher, dass ich noch nie ein Seminar oder dergleichen bei dieser Frau gehabt habe. Sie war zu atemberaubend, als dass man so etwas vergessen würde.

Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur schon ein Spiel unseres Teams gesehen. Mein Name wurde dort oft genug gerufen, sodass sie ihn sich hätte leicht merken können. Aber ich wollte mehr von dieser Frau. Seit langem war sie der erste Mensch, der mich wirklich anzog und ich wusste, dass dieses Verlangen nach ihr, mich umbringen würde. Aber Raava, wenn das bedeutete, ich würde diese Frau nur einmal nackt sehen, würde ich den Freitod wählen.

Das Training ging schneller um als gedacht, sodass ich schon gegen acht zu Hause war und überlegte, was ich an einem Freitagabend machen konnte. Ich konnte Bolin fragen, aber der war bestimmt mit Opal im Kino. Mako und Wu waren bestimmt wieder in einer Bar, da konnte ich mich theoretisch anschließen, wenn sie nicht allzu weit weg war.

 _Korra: Hey, Mako! In welcher Bar seid ihr gerade?_

Wenig später folgte Makos Antwort. _Mako: Die, die direkt unter unserer Wohnung liegt, wollten nicht so weit wegfahren._

Das war nicht so toll. Mako, Bolins Bruder wohnte mit seinem Ehemann im Nobelviertel von Republic City, da Wu als Politiker tätig war, während Mako Polizist war. Wenn ich mich den beiden wirklich anschließen sollte, müsste ich mit Sicherheit eine Stunde mit dem Bus fahren. Auf der anderen Seite hatte ich die beiden schon lange nicht gesehen und würde sonst nur auf dem Sofa liegen.

 _Korra: Meinst du, einer von euch könnte mich später nach Hause fahren? Oder habt ihr schon zu viel getrunken?_

 _Mako: Nein, ich kann das machen. Hab morgen Dienst und kann deshalb nichts an Alkohol heute Abend trinken._

Schmunzelnd zog ich mich um und schafft es sogar noch den letzten Bus zubekommen. Vielleicht würde mich ein Trip in die Bar von Sato ablenken.


End file.
